Pragmatic Amphetamine
by Lythium
Summary: Wesker purchases a brilliant Bioengineer against her will, but will his unearthed human emotions take over his rationality to create his new world? WeskerxOC Please R & R!
1. Acquisitions

**AN:** This is my second fanfiction.. just in a different area! Hehe. I don't own Wesker.. As much as i'd like to... -insert devil horns here- But I do own Evangeline Holtz, Godric Reiner, and also Dr. Yushin Allistar.. so no stealy please! v.v;; I hope you like it, please feel free to leave reviews! I'd like to know what you think. :3

Thank you! And enjoy!

**Pragmatic Amphetamine**

Acquisitions

Evangeline Holtz sat at the computer screen, wracking her brain at what was wrong with the DNA strand. She had been a Biochemical Engineer for 6 years now, making her feel horribly old. Her family died in an avalanche during one of their "vacations" so Dr. Yushin Allistar, a family friend, decided to look after her. When she turned 22 she decided she wanted to study under Yushin Allistar as a Biochemical Engineer, working closely with Dr. Allistar. At the moment they were working on two viral strains, the T-Virus and the G-virus. The goal was to try and connect the two strains together to help form a new strain, so far it was turning out to be a complete failure.

Evangeline sighed, getting up from her seat. She slowly removed the band holding her hair in a ponytail, letting her long brown hair fall down to the small of her back, walking over to the nearest window.

"Go figure, it's raining…" she crossed her arms on the windowsill, resting her chin on them.

Dr. Allistar entered the room, smiling lightly at Evangeline, "When is it never raining here..?"

She got up and turned around quickly feeling quite surprised, facing Dr. Allistar while putting her hair back up in a ponytail, "Oh.. I-I'm terribly sorry Dr. Allistar, I was just taking a break.."

He put up his hand to silence her, "Please, Lina.. don't worry about that. You've been working 3 days straight without sleep, you need to relax." He smiled, bringing his hand down to adjust his glasses, "I'll take over for now and call me Yushin, by now you know this.."

Lina sighed, shaking her head, "I can't, isn't Mr. Wesker coming in…" She checked her watch briefly, looking back to Yushin, "In about 8 hours? I can't be expected to rest when we haven't even cracked this, therefore I'm going to continue." She finished, walking back over to the desk and sitting back down in the uncomfortable computer setting. Sighing has been something she'd been doing alot lately, out of lack of sleep and total frustration. "There must be a way to make this work…" she said to herself as she typed away at the keyboard.

Yushin chuckled, shaking his head, "Lina, you are almost too determined. Would you like me to get you something to drink? You haven't eaten or drank anything today… your starting to worry me.."

She waved her hand, steadily typing, "I'm fine… I just need something to drink, some water please."

Yushin smiled, nodding before turning around and exiting the room.

Typing was starting to slowly become a chore as the days without sleep passed but she had to continue, the famed Albert Wesker would be here soon to see how progress was going and she didn't want to disappoint. She studied the two strains, examining carefully the make of each. She was shocked when she discovered the problem. Lina bit her lip to quell the excitement, "The atmosphere that the samples were under was too cold for the chromosomes to adapt and integrate within the specified parameters!"

"Excellent work, Ms. Holtz," said the voice behind her, calm and silky.

Lina smiled in spite of herself, "Why thank yo--" she turned around abruptly, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Who…?" Her eyes were transfixed on him, almost hypnotically. _Blonde hair… shades… he.. No, he can't be.. _She thought to herself, all the while the man was getting impatient and disgusted with her stare.

He grimaced, never expecting her to be so beautiful. _Blue eyes, brown hair, beautiful lips… _Humans are so pitiful, even in beauty they are disgusting, "Albert Wesker, It's Albert Wesker…"

She got up quickly, straightening her lab coat out and smoothing her hair in the chaos, extending her hand, "Evangeline Holtz.. It's a pleasure to meet you, Albert," she smiled widely.

He sneered, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "I already know your name, Ms. Holtz. What I am concerned with is how the project is doing, and don't call me Albert ever again, it's Wesker. Understood?" he passed her to walk over to the computer, scrolling through the findings.

Immediately putting her hand down, she grimaced, walking over to his side. _Jesus christ he's such an ass, "_Ah, well as you can see. I found out that the atmosphere they were trying to amalgamate in was too low of a temperature, the equation should work perfectly fine provided we discover the correct temperature coefficient."

Yushin walked in, carrying a glass of water in his hand. He noticed Wesker and smiled, "Ah, hello Wesker. Have you met Evangeline..?" he handed the water to Lina, mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to her.

"Yes, she's just… peachy," he said with a sarcastic tone, "May I speak with you Doctor..?"

Yushin nodded with a seriousness in his expression, turning to Lina, "Will you wait outside please..?"

Lina gulped the rest of the water down, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. She had never seen Yushin look so cold and calculated, she nodded, "Yes.."

Walking out of the room Lina closed the door, leaning against the wall. She wanted to know what was going on, the most she could do was eavesdrop. And that she did well.

Wesker paced the floor angrily, "When can she begin working for _me_..?"

Yushin looked at him puzzled, "Anytime you want, this is your facility.. I only run it. Why exactly is it you want her…?"

"Why do you think? Evangeline is gifted, you know it. I want her on my team… she can be a great asset to me… she knows much," Wesker smirked, ceasing his further pace.

"Well, I'd get pretty lonely without her.. She's like my daughter.." Yushin grinned evily, "For a price Wesker.. A hefty price.."

His normally blue hued eyes turned red underneath his shades, the anger boiling in him, "How much..?" he growled.

Yushin laughed, "200k… and she can be yours tonight."

_How can such a contemptible human be worth that much? _He shook his head in disgust, "Fine, you will have your money, not before I have her…"

The door burst open with one angry woman storming through it, Lina was not pleased with being discussed like a piece of meat, especially by Yushin! She couldn't believe it_!! I always thought I was more than this…_

Having an utter look of disgust on her face, she walked up and slapped him across the face. The anger having taken over most of her emotion, "How fucking could you?!! You fucking sick bastard!!"

Before she could strike him again, Wesker grabbed her by the wrist tightly making her wince in pain, "Let's not concern ourselves with him anymore Ms. Holtz, _you_ should be more worried about yourself and helping me now.." He turned around, giving a nod to Dr. Yushin, "Thank you Doctor, we'll be in touch.."

Yushin held his face in his hand, massaging the area Lina hit. He laughed maniacally, "Yes.. Thank you Wesker.. For taking that piece of shit off my hands.."

Lina grew angrier, trying to tear away from Wesker's grip but to no avail. She wanted to rip Yushin's fucking throat out, "Let me go Wesker!!"

Wesker sneered, grabbing both of her wrists with one hand, dragging her behind him, "Send a sample of the new strain as soon as you can, Dr. Yushin.."

He smirked, "Will do.. Wesker.."

With that Wesker left the facility, Lina being dragged behind him.

"Please let me go…your hurting me.." she winced, "Please…"

He scowled and released his tight grip on her wrists, holding her with just enough force for her to know she couldn't escape even if she tried, "There… now will you shut up..? Your whining aggravates me…"

Lina looked at him with sadness in her blue eyes, "Where are you taking me…?"

"To my main facility, now shut up! I will NOT tell you again.." Wesker sighed, this would be a long and agonizing trip back. _All this trouble for a brilliant scientist…_

_

* * *

_

AN: I've already put up the next installment! So have fun reading! Hehe. ^__^;;


	2. Meet and Greet

**Meet and greet**

As they arrived at Wesker's main facility, he could see she was exhausted. Having to carry her from the plane into the facility made him wrench, placing her in his quarters on the bed. _I can't believe I had to carry her in here.. Where in the hell are my staff?!? _The anger boiled in him again as he slammed his door shut behind him, turning around to quickly lock it before heading to the lab. He growled in irritation, his one upper lip twitching at the thought of ripping one of his staff employees in half for not doing their job. What was their job? To be there when he needed them. He wasn't wasting his hard earned money for nothing, assuming that he would have actually worked for the money would be utter nonsense, though.

Wesker paused before kicking down the door to the lab, his eyes a red blaze, "GODRIC!!" he screamed as he entered the room, the particles of dust from kicking down the door parting as he walked. You wouldn't believe that such a man could kick in a 6 inch width steel door! Wesker wouldn't have believed it either but after administering himself with the Progenitor Virus Birkin gave him and later the self administered T-Virus during the Mansion Incident, just prior to his incursion with the Tyrant killing him, had done wonders. After the T-Virus revived him of course. He thoroughly enjoyed currently being listed as "dead" as it made his work much easier and made many at the facility shudder at the extreme capabilities of Albert Wesker as he even cheated death with his mind intact. He made sure they all knew that _He _hadn't even exhausted his abilities yet, and not for a lack of trying.

"GODRIC!!" he screamed again, walking over to the security cameras watching the lab specimen containment cells in another room adjacent to this one. He sighed and shook his head, watching as three hunters escaped from their cells, only to have eaten just one of the scientists. There in the midst of it all Godric Reiner was still standing, coaxing the Hunters back into their cages. _What a bloody idiot!! What the hell does he think he's doing? Does he think he's the Do Little of all creatures?? I'm going to have to save him.. I still need him for the experiments conducted here…_

Godric yelled to the Hunters, "Hey!! Come on!! Over here!! How about coming back to your cages for a little Godric snacky?!" he waved his hand in the air, jumping up and down to try and get their attention… instantly regretting it. One Hunter turned, growling low in the direction of Godric. It's body tensed, getting ready to spring in the air. Godric closed his eyes and prepared for the worst, he sucked in a breath waiting for his own slow death.

Shots were fired, a hissing noise followed. Wesker stood there with his Lightning Hawk Magnum, picking the Hunters off like they were big flashing neon signs without even looking. He walked towards Godric, still shooting at the Hunters as they approached him from behind. As he reached Godric, the last Hunter sprung at him, turning around just in time to fire, sending the Hunter's corpse into the hall. He turned around again to face Godric who was cowardly kneeling with his arms in front of his face, holstering his gun.

Wesker picked him up by the collar of his lab uniform, shaking him violently, "You idiot! Why didn't you make sure the locks were secure..?"

Godric tried to speak but the shaking distorted his voice, "I did.. The.. new… guy.. unlocked.. it.. again.. Please.. I'm.. getting.. Sick.." He held his mouth closed as his stomach started to summersault. _This is worse then being eaten by Hunters! He's bitchy today, as usual.. _

Wesker sneered, rolling his eyes underneath his shades, dropping Godric suddenly, "You fool, everyone was here helping you, then..?" He crossed his arms, staring at Godric.

Gasping, Godric couldn't look at him. He could feel Wesker's gaze bore a hole in his head, "Yes.. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again, the guards were trying to get them off of me but got attacked as well and had to go to the medical bay." He dusted himself off, "Why..? What's going on..?"

Shaking his head, Wesker turned on his heel, walking out while gesturing his hand to Godric to follow behind him.

Godric sighed, walking faster to catch up with Wesker's speed. _He always walks so fast…_

Lina woke up in an unfamiliar place, attempting to quell the sudden pain in her head. _Great, now I have a headache as well on top of not knowing where the hell I am!_ She groaned angrily, sitting up while surveying the room through foggy eyes. _This looks like some sort of military base… oh wait… I know where I am.. Wesker's magnificent facility. _She rolled her eyes with an unemotional sarcasm to it. Pushing off the bed she got up, walking over to the door, jiggling the metal door handle. _Shit! I'm locked in! Now what do I do…? _Banging frantically and yelling out wasn't working very well, she sighed. Giving up was far more easier to do then trying to kick down a metal door, which.. at 5'5 weighing 120 pounds, wouldn't happen. She walked over to the wall nearest to the door, slinking down to the floor putting her head in her hands. _Why the hell did this happen to me…? _

Just then the door clicked and opened, a familiar face walked through, an emotionless and cold face. He turned towards her on the floor, "Ms. Holtz, nice to see you awake.." the sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

"Yeah… well, it doesn't feel to great to be awake…" she sighed, picking herself up from the floor. He was now standing directly in front of her, giving her a scowled look.

"I can correct that for you if you'd like, Ms. Holtz.." he smirked sardonically.

Lina rolled her eyes again, frowning, "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.." She bravely walked closer to him, her body inches away from his. She looked into his dark shades, her body quivering with fear but her face portraying an emotion of intense rage.

He towered over her, sneering, "Don't _**Test**_ me, I will do it…" _How can such a deplorable being put on such a front..? I can feel her body shaking without even touching her, not that I would want to touch such an appalling creature. The mere sound of her muscles convulsing disgusts me. _He winced, his eyes blinking underneath his shades slowly.

She stood there, for a moment her arms outstretched in an offer of challenge, "Come on then…"

Wesker had, had enough of this little game, he would play it no more. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her into the air with one hand smirking, "Is this what you wanted?!" he said angrily, his red eyes showing through his shades, "Is this it…?!"

Struggling to break free, Lina grabbed onto his hand for stability, trying to keep herself from dying, "I…I…" she choked out, his grip tight around her small slender neck.

Godric walked in, putting a hand on Wesker's shoulder, "Please Wesker!! Put her down!! For god sakes!!" he yelled, concerned.

He released her, sending her crashing to the floor, "Fine… YOU deal with this impudence, then.." he walked out of the room, "Get her to work!!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut slightly warping the hinges.

Godric smiled lightly, bending down to help her up, offering her a hand, "I'm so sorry… are you alright..?"

Lina accepted it gladly, getting up with him while rubbing her neck lightly with her free hand, gasping for air while speaking, "Is… he always… this much of … an asshole…?" she walked over to the bed, sitting down abruptly.

He laughed nervously, walking over to the spot beside her, sitting down as well he whispered, "Ah… yeah, he's also a bit testy because of the board and all but… he still never should have done that to you.. He always does things uncalled for… he's very much an…" he tried to look for the word, thinking carefully.

She blurted out, "Inconsiderate, putrid, ugly human being..?" she continuously rubbed her neck lightly, "Fucking asshole…" She hissed.

Scratching behind his head, he smiled, "Uhh.. I guess you could say that, but then again.. He's not really… ah.. Human anymore per se .. Didn't you notice anything strange about him..?" he questioned, quirking a brow.

Her memory quickly flashed back to him lifting her up with one hand. She looked into his eyes through his shades and saw a hint of red in them. She gasped as she came back from the memory, horrified, "The Virus.."

Godric nodded, "He'd injected the Progenitor into himself under Birkin's watch and survived. He convinced Wesker to take the Virus into himself.."

She covered her agape mouth, her eyes filled with mixed emotion, "So… he's got the Progenitor Virus.. That's why he's so powerful.."

He nodded again, "Not so much, from what I know Birkin gave him another unspecified Virus, after which he is _still_ alive, so that's why I don't test the man. You've got a set of balls on you, lady.. How old are you..?" he questioned.

"I'm 23... And it's a pleasure to meet you Godric.. Thank you…but I think it was more ignorance than balls." she outstretched her hand.

Taking gladly, he shook it, "Oh, it's no problem! Your name is Evangeline Holtz, right..? The smartest Bio Engineer?"

She nodded this time, taken aback by his question, "You know me..?"

He chuckled, "Holy shit! Only by your successful reputation of course! Your fucking brilliant!!" He covered his mouth for a moment, "Sorry, I got excited…"

"Your excited about me..?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Some kind of reputation must precede me then… I didn't know I was this famous.."

"We should get to work before Mr. Grump pants comes back.. He won't take lightly to us just sitting around, chatting it up…huh?" He nudged her lightly, smiling playfully.

_This guy was pretty handsome_, she thought. _Green eyes, short brown hair.. Great smile_. He was very funny and kind hearted for such a man who you'd think wouldn't be working for Wesker. Then again, did she ever think that this would be her lifestyle as well…? Creating beings far beyond acceptable human standards ..? She shook herself out of her thought and nodded, giggling lightly, "Alright… let's go.."

Wesker paced the floor in the lab. _What the hell is taking them so long?? _ He frowned. _This isn't like Godric to not be at his station on time. He knows better._

The door to the lab opened, Godric and Lina walked through, giggling like little children. Wesker gritted his teeth, "What are you two laughing about…?"

They both looked at him and laughed, both waving their hands, "Nothing, nothing sir…"

"Then get to work!!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

They both nodded, snickering, "Yes sir!!" Godric leaned in close and whispered to her, "Oscar the grouch from Sesame Street."

Lina couldn't help but look at Wesker and start laughing, "Hehe… I'm not sure he lives in a garbage can, though. He seems like a snob.."

Wesker shot daggers at them both from his now reddened eyes.

Godric cleared his throat, not pushing the jokes anymore. He got straight to work, showing Lina to her new station, informing her of how they were to test the creatures with the different viruses to see what would happen and to tune the viruses structures to make them more accepting of their hosts.

She nodded intently, her beautiful blue eyes lighting up as they wandered to the surveillance area, admiring all the different creatures incased in their cages, "Wow… it must've been tough capturing all of these things.."

He went to speak but Wesker interjected, scoffing, "It wasn't "tough". Don't do anything foolish like Godric did today… and I won't have to capture more… or put your head on a pike.." He glared at Godric, forcing him to close his mouth.

Lina turned to Wesker and smiled, still feeling power emanating from him and that made her fearful of him, "Don't worry, I'm not that clumsy.." For the first time she was actually able to look at Wesker, to really look at him. Suffice to say she wasn't disappointed with what she saw. _God damn, he's so… gorgeous.._ Her mouth slowly betrayed her, opening, "Wow…"

Godric walked up to her, he shook her shoulder gently, "Lina…?"

She awoke from the daze, a blush creeping up on her cheeks, "Huh..? Oh… right…" turning to her station, she sat down quickly, avoiding Wesker's strange stare.

Wesker cringed, feeling sick. _Did she just do what I think she did..? _He had to get out of that room before he choked her again. He almost flew out of the room, slamming the door behind him. It would seem every door in the facility was destined to hang awkwardly.

Lina looked up at Godric as he came to sit beside her, "Did I do something again? Fuck, you can never win with him…"

He shook his head, "I know, if you make progress in his vision though, will he ever light up..not that you'll notice much…" he said smiling.

She looked down at the keyboard, her eyes welling up with tears, "Can you believe he… bought me..?" she turned her head to look at him, her eyes a dark swirl of hatred and sadness.

"Wha.. What do you mean?" he looked puzzled.

"He bought me… from my… Guardian. He worked for Wesker and ran a Facility for him. I was under his care since my parents died. He taught me everything I know… but then exchanged me for 200k.. Like I was a piece of shit…" she broke into sobs.

Putting a hand to her shoulder, he sighed, "Let me tell you… Wesker is very stingy, he doesn't like to waste money on anything unimportant.. So that must mean your something to him..? If not only for his work but… I'm here too! And I love being in your company, I've got someone to joke around with. Everyone in this Facility is so tight lipped and snotty.." he made a silly nose-in-air snob face, making Lina giggle a bit, "Now come on, we'll just keep working.." He smiled, patting her on the shoulder then turning to his computer and his work.

Lina smiled, wiping the tears away, turning her attention back to her computer as well.


	3. Negligence

_**AN:**_ Hey guys! It's me again! Hehe. Thanks to everyone who did review so far! I appreciate it. Also, please excuse me, i've got a bit of a cold right now that i'm battling tooth and nail with so, if i've made any mistakes I apologize sincerely! My head isn't that clear, hehe. (Neither is my nose. x.x;)

But ...i'm really happy with this chapter and how it went, I'm hoping this long chapter will be good, i'm always worried about how it's going to turn out... and if people will like it.. I'm just silly aren't I..? :P Anyways, i'm sorry for rambling, please enjoy! Read and review if you want!

* * *

**Negligence**

Wesker leaned against the door, hearing their conversation. He grimaced. _Why am I feeling guilty over someone so repulsive? Perhaps it's more than disgust… _He pushed the question and the feeling down, shaking his head. _This is not logical… once I have what I want from her, I'll kill her.. And this feeling will go away. Yes, that sounds satisfying. _He grinned, happy with the conclusion he'd come to. To be a God one must be in complete control of everything. He would not tolerate human feelings coming out every now and again, whenever they felt like it, there was no provision for them in his destiny. He needed to keep composure… or he'd surely lose himself.. Or would he lose what he worked so hard to become..? He walked away from the door and down the hall, to his quarters growing ever the more restless.

Lina turned towards Godric with a playful smile dancing on her lips, "I figured out why your Hunter's aren't obeying commands, have you looked at the equation you've made for the P30..? It's all wrong, see right here..?" she pointed to a line in the long matrices of mathematical elements on the screen, "That's what's wrong…"

He smiled widely, "Aren't you supposed to yell eureka now?" chuckling, he grinned, "Good job Lina! I'll fix that right away! How about you go rest in Wesker's quarters for a bit while I map this out. If we're pulling all-nighters you need to be in the state to do them." He turned back to his computer, bringing up the equation on his screen, giving a calculating look almost lost in thought he began mumbling to himself. "The ancillary chemical…matrix N3592...subsidiary application…dissolution rate…"

"Are you sure..?" she said ignoring him, gulping at the thought of "Wesker's" quarters, "You don't need me here..?"

"No.. no… go.. I'm good.." he muttered, taking his hand of the keys for a few moments to wave her away, still lost in her discovery.

She smiled, opening and closing the lab door behind her, walking down the seemingly long and bare hallway, standing in front of the room she was told to rest in. She could hear faintly, the sound of music coming from the other side.. She recognized the song, opening the door slowly she saw Wesker sitting in a throne like oak chair with his eyes closed, one hand on the arm rest keeping time and the other with two fingers massaging his temple, all the while silently mouthing the words of the song. _Wow.. He's still gorgeous… I'm sure he can actually sing.. _

"Upon the sand, upon the bay,

There is a quick and easy way you say before you illustrate,

I'd rather state,

I'm not the man you think I am,

I'm not the man you think I am,

And sorrow,

Native's son,

He will not smile for anyone,

And Pretty girls make graves.."

Lina was shocked, she knew the song by heart, she walked up to him slowly, "The Smiths, huh…? I didn't know you listened to music…" she smiled lightly.

Wesker's eyes flashed open, flaring a brilliant crimson. Within a fraction of a second he had disappeared from the chair. He seemed to evaporate from the seat before it slid inexplicably into the wall behind with no one around. Instantaneously he materialized directly in front of her. Her eyes fluttered and her breathing stopped as her head swam in dizzying circles. She gasped before falling to the floor. It took her almost two minutes to realize what he had done. In a mere second, he had charged from his chair, easily covering the fifteen feet between them, and lifted her from the ground with his palm on her chest slamming her into the wall. He held her there before regaining himself and releasing her, walking away slowly with closed eyes.

Wesker opened one eye, turning to look at her, "Yes, I enjoy listening to your species putrid songs…"

Still gasping and wheezing she barely heard his answer. Not that she could have replied if she'd wanted to. Her entire body felt like a snapped twig. She felt pain all throughout it and her head buzzed loudly unceasing. With all the force she could muster she tried to shout "Fucking asshole" at him but it came out no more than a dull whisper which he heard none the less.

He smirked, devilishly chuckling, "Pitiful.. Really now Ms. Holtz, did you think you could sneak up on me..?" his natural scowl was back, he was very displeased with her.

Laying there she spoke softly through the pain emanating from her chest, practically from every inch of her body, it hurt to lift a finger, "I… didn't want to sneak… up on you…. I'm sorry… Wesker…" she cringed, trying desperately to crawl over to the bed to anchor herself somehow on something.

Wesker watched her and winced at the apologetic insert in her sentence. Her voice was so sympathetic it made his stomach sicken again. _I suppose I should help the weakling, it must be a painful life to live with such a body that cannot withstand any abuse. _He walked over to her nonchalantly, for the first time in his life he picked someone up gentler then he normally would, laying her on the bed.

Lina shrieked in pain. Every movement, however subtle some may be, caused her great agony. She looked at Wesker with benevolence in her eyes, tears welling up in them, "Why… help me onto the bed…?"

He sat at the edge of the bed, watching her muscles betray her while they sent shocks of pain throughout her body. He scowled, "I need you to help me with my project, nothing more Ms. Holtz…" He took his hand and ran it along her chest, he felt the indent of his palm in it and grinned, "My, my… what damage we have here.." His stomach again started to revolt, making him sneer at himself. _As much as I'd love to enjoy seeing her in pain more, it won't do.. She has to get back to work.. I need to call in a doctor from the Medical Bay. _He got up from the bed, taking swift steps towards the phone on the wall, dialing the Med bay with incredible speed, "Yes, I have someone here who is in need of medical attention. She had an… accident.. Yes, yes.. My quarters.." he hung up, within seconds sitting back down in the exact same spot as if he'd never gotten up. He stroked her chest for awhile without realizing what he was doing. Quickly, he removed his hand, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

The feel of his hand to her chest almost dissipated the pain. She just hoped he hadn't noticed her heart racing at the fact of him touching her. Lina closed her eyes slowly, the last thing she saw before she fell into a deep sleep was Wesker and for once he was smiling. Thinking this was just a dream she finished the journey her eyelids made by fully closing them, her breathing starting to reach a steady pace.

The doctor had examined her, pulling down his stethoscope to rest back around his neck, "She's got a broken rib, two bruised ones, her spine is bruised along with a large sized hand printed bruise on her chest. From the looks of it, she was pushed with great force into a wall.."

Wesker scoffed, clenching his fist, "I didn't ask you to tell me how she got it, I asked you to do your job and fix it. Now, how can this be treated..?" he was growing ever impatient, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"With plenty of bed rest, about 3 weeks… she needs the one broken rib surgically fixed so that might give her about a month of bed rest…but we need to operate this moment to make sure no fragments of the bone have entered her arteries or have punctured her lungs.. I will get two men in here to take her to the medical bay where I can operate.." he said, sighing afterward.

"No need, I will bring her there myself.. I'm not wasting men who can actually be patrolling," Wesker said calmly, although his facial expression sent mixed emotions to the doctor. He had a look of utter disgust in himself for what he'd done, the facial expression was quickly replaced with his trademark scowl as he walked over to Lina, picking her up ever so gently and holding her in his arms, "Let's go, Doctor.."

The doctor nodded, sprinting ahead of Wesker to make preparations for the operation while Wesker walked down the halls slowly, making sure not to wake her. He couldn't believe how fragile she was, holding her in his arms. Her being in his arms made him instantly sick, his pace started to quicken as the feeling grew stronger. He hated this feeling and he knew it was impacting him. Finally reaching the med bay, he relaxed only for a brief moment as he lay Lina on the gurney. Turning to the doctor, "When will she be out of surgery..?"

The doctor smiled lightly, "About 2 hours, don't worry Wesker.. She's in good hands.."

He snorted, adjusting his shades before crossing his arms in dismay, "Believe me doctor, I'm _not_ worried.. Call me when she's ready.." He walked out of the med bay, his mind wracked with thoughts. He needed to go somewhere to unleash this sudden anger coursing through his body. _I know where I need to go.. _He smirked, racing towards the lab door in a blinding blur. Stopping abruptly, he placed his hand in front of him almost sliding into the door. Wesker opened it, walking past Godric into the lab containment cells, closing the door behind him.

Godric was in awe. _What had gone on in the past 5 hours..? Why is he going into the containment cells..? _He rushed over to the security cameras, watching as Wesker opened the door to the Hunter's cell. _He's not going to…_

Over the P.A in the Lab containment cells came Godric's voice, _"What in the hell are you doing Wesker?!"_

Wesker looked over to the nearest camera, throwing off his shades revealing bright scarlet eyes, his teeth bared in anger, "What do you think Godric..? I'm having _fun.." _He chuckled, abruptly turning around to face the onslaught of Hunters headed his way. He readied himself in stance, closing his eyes for a moment to focus. The muscles underneath his tight zippered leather suit rippled with intensity as he began to concentrate. Quickly, his eyes flashed open revealing a tinge of gold inside the sea of crimson. He didn't bother to unlatch the buttons on either holsters, waiting impatiently for the Hunters to pounce.

One Hunter leapt forward, claws ready to tear the flesh from Wesker's bones. Landing, the dust parted leaving the Hunter surveying the area as to where he went. In a mere second, he was behind the Hunter, using his famous Mustang kick out of his arsenal of deadly martial arts moves. He turned around quickly now facing in front of the other Hunters again. _One down, 7 to go… _He blurred through them, one moment in one place, then in a split second he was across the room to another, kicking one of the Hunters against a wall. Once he had heard the crack of it's spine, he smirked continuing on with the rest of them. Wesker slid into the 5th Hunter, sending it up in the air while he maneuvered on the floor, pushing himself up quickly off the floor before the Hunter had a chance to land, hitting through it's chest with his hand, his fingers poking through the other side of it. He threw the Hunter's body off, heading for the 4th Hunter who was charging at him. Taking the Hunter by the arm, he flipped it into the wall leaving a dent mark while it's body sunk to the floor, a blood trail on the wall slowly following it. _This is too easy… I'm loving this.. _Wesker chuckled loudly, heading for the last 3 Hunters, taking each out with almost a bull rush technique. The bodies of the Hunter's were everywhere in the cell, he was completely satiated with what he had accomplished however small it was. This little excursion to the containment cells was a god send to get his mind off of how guilty he was for wounding Lina that much… _Ms. Holtz…I need to check her progress.. _He searched around the bodies to find his shades, picking them up and dusting them off before placing them back where they belonged, on his face.

With that, Wesker exited the room and entered another, one where Godric was standing with a look of utter horror on his face.

"What… the hell?!?! You spent how long in front of Lina embarrassing me..? Giving me a big lecture for accidentally letting the Hunters out, meanwhile it wasn't even me!!! It was Jack the new guy!! And you just go and kill them off… WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU..??" he said, approaching Wesker with his eyebrows furrowed.

Shaking his head, Wesker grabbed Godric by the throat while squeezing just enough, "_I_ caught them, so it should not be any of your concern what I choose to do with them. I can always catch more… unless _you _want to start catching them…" He released Godric, crossing his arms as he approached the window, "Why do you think something's wrong..?"

Godric fell to the floor, rubbing his throat while getting up quickly, "Man, your just on an injuring rampage today, aren't you..?" He closed one eye and winced, gasping lightly, "Yes, I do think something's wrong.. You like her.." He was pushing it, but he knew he needed to instill that idea in Wesker's head or he'd be totally oblivious to his own human emotions. As much as he was supposed to be a killing machine, Godric believed that Wesker needed a true happiness that wasn't about destruction and rage but of pure bliss and he knew that Lina was this bliss Wesker needed. She was perfect for him, if he wouldn't be so rough with her. If this comment killed him, then it would be well worth it..

Wesker grinned toothily, "Ah, so just because you've worked with me for… 2 years, you think you know me..?" He turned around, leaning his elbows on the windowsill, crossing his legs in front of him while giving Godric a menacing look, "Trust me, Godric…" He hesitated for a moment, closing his eyes.

Staring at him, Godric questioned, "Trust you, what..? Trust you with something..? What are you trying to tell me here, Wesker.."

He chuckled darkly, "There is something wrong…"

"I knew it!! I knew it!! You do like her!!" Godric jumped around for a moment like a child filled with excitement, he saw Wesker's sudden glare and calmed down, regaining his composure rather quickly, "Am I right..?"

Shaking his head, Wesker stood up from his comfortable leaning position, "No. My stomach gets sick every time I'm near her…"

"Oh man, you've got it bad! The Butterflies!" He chuckled, holding his stomach, "Wesker likes Lina…"

Wesker laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in a long time. _Me? Like a woman…? What is wrong with Godric? _"No, it's not like that at all… now if you'll excuse me, I have business to… attend to.." He turned from Godric and walked out the door into the main hall.

Godric looked at him strangely. _He never laughed like that before… he must really like her. Also, he never hit me once!! I can't believe he just laughed it off.. Maybe I should go visit Lina and see if she's okay.._

Leaning up against the wall, all Wesker could think about was how unsettled he felt. Not only because of his stomach sickness but for how much he was "holding it together". _To be swayed by beauty is a tragedy_.

Lost in thought, Wesker almost didn't hear his cell phone ringing, he answered, "Yes…"

The voice on the other end spoke, "Wesker, it's almost time… We need to start making preparations to infiltrate Rockfort Island.."

"Yes I know that, you desperately need the T-Veronica Virus. Just to let you know, this will cost you a hefty price.." He grinned as he said this.

The voice spoke, "Yes, Yes… just make sure that you complete this before the end of December.. We will send you a task force to help you… And Wesker..?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fuck it up.." The voice clicked, hanging up.

Wesker put his phone away, walking down the long hall to the medical bay. He glanced in through the glass to where Lina lay in the bed, sleeping almost angelically. Sighing, he shook his head while walking into the room, sitting at the edge of the bed. _Damn it all! Why does she still have to be alive..? _The obsessive compulsive in him, a part he didn't know he had, noticed a stray hair in her face, he gently moved it away from her magnificent frame, laying his hand to rest on her face. At any moment he could crush her head in his hand but he wouldn't, his mind was acting against him. That, or whatever little of a soul he had left, no countless viruses could take that away as much as he desired them to. Hearing footsteps fast approaching, he watched the door to discover the doctor was about to enter the room. In the time it took the doctor to place a step in the doorway he had quickly removed his hand from Lina's face and got up, moving from his spot near the bed to the wall adjacent to lean against it, crossing his arms.

"Ah, you're here Wesker.. I just went looking for you. You don't have to worry, she's perfectly fine… she's just resting.." He smiled.

"I _told _you doctor, I'm _not_ worried. I just needed to hear from you that she will be able to work in exactly a month.."

"She will, but it wouldn't be advisory to push her too hard afterward for awhile.."

Wesker straightened as Godric entered the room, "Doctor… I need to speak with Godric alone for a moment."

The doctor nodded and exited the room, flipping the pages of his clipboard of notes.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Wesker..?" he said, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

He spoke with a frown, "Keep her under control while I'm gone.. I don't want her thinking she can run amok in my absence. Am I understood..?" He requested tilting his head to the side.

Godric nodded. In the two years he had been working here for Wesker he'd never seen him like this, he was always hostile and Machiavellian. There was never a moment he ever smiled or even spoke in a gentle manner such as he had been doing since Lina arrived. Granted he did throw her into a wall in only the few hours she'd been here, "How long will you be gone? She's going to ask me where you are as well, you know." Godric stated with a wide smile.

"You'll tell her nothing, only that I will be back in a month. Giving her the required time to recuperate to get back to work.. I am taking my leave now, as there is much to be done. Don't do anything foolish while I'm gone, Godric… or you will pay the price when I get back."

"Don't worry Wesker, she's in good hands.. There's nothing to worry about.."

Wesker growled low, his temper rising, "I am _not_ worried! For the last time!" He turned on his heel and headed out the door to get ready for his mission.

Later that night, Lina held her eyes closed while the sound of a silky, melodic voice began to speak to her, "Stay out of trouble and don't let Godric think he's all powerful while I'm gone. What's more, I hate you for what you've done." Wesker glowered, uninterested in the subject any longer he decided it was time to leave. Brushing another tendril from her face, he smiled almost unseen. He stood and within seconds he vanished into the dark of the room. Lina fell back asleep shortly after, she doubted she'd remember any of it by morning. _Something this important should have been documented on film…_

Lina awoke the next morning to Godric's laughing, she rubbed away at the sandman's residual crystals, she tried to stay awake long enough to figure out why he was beside himself. Looking over at him, she smiled when she noticed he was playing poker with the two patrol guards that were on duty and not to mention the doctor, "Oh…My…God… What are you guys up to..?"

They all turned to look at her and laughed, "Poker!" they shouted before turning their attention back to their own separate cards, "Who's got an ace of hearts here?" said Godric with a grin.

One of the guards shook his head, "For the last fuckin' time Goddy, this ain't go fish!!"

Godric gave a mocking tone in return, "For the last fuckin' time Davis, my name _ain't_ "Goddy!" it's Godric.."

Lina giggled, her head still feeling like a balloon, "How long have I been out for doc…?"

"About a day or so, you did get hit pretty hard my dear, just stay in bed…" the doctor turned, flashing her a dazzling smile that apparently, she didn't even notice.

Sitting up slowly, she cried out in pain. All the men in the room were at her side within seconds.

Godric smiled, being more close to her then anyone here, "What do you need? I'll get it.."

The rest of the men slowly sat down again, resuming their game without Godric.

Lina sighed, the pain passing for the moment, "I've gotta take a piss real bad, I just _need_ to go to the bathroom.."

Again the men turned around, surprised by her vulgarity, they laughed.

Godric nodded, outstretching his arms, "Well then I'll help you get from point A to point B.. I'll make sure not to make any pit stops so you don't have to stand very long waiting for my sorry ass.." he gave her a small wink.

She giggled while Godric wrapped his one arm around her hip, hoisting her up off the bed and onto the floor in one fluid motion. She was astounded, _No pain what so ever… _"Now onward to the bathroom!!"

Godric helped her get to the washroom, waiting patiently outside it's door for Lina to emerge. Moments later, Lina set foot out of the washroom, a look of relief on her face. Being lead carefully back to the bed she smiled, "Thank you Godric.."

He smiled as she gently climbed back into bed., "You welcome, Lina.. Anything you need I'm here."

"I'd like to ask you a question," she said with a solemn face.

Godric looked at her quizzically, "Sure, shoot.."

She sighed, stalling herself for a moment. Lina wasn't sure if she should even ask Godric where _he_ is.. But the question nagged at her. _Why should I even care? Wesker almost __**killed**__ me!! If anything I should still be pissed off at him. _She needed to know, deep inside her heart ached to know everything about him… _If he's gone, maybe this is the chance to ask Godric many questions_, "Where is Wesker…?"

He looked at her nervously, "He's…gone on a mission… why do you ask?"

Lina blushed furiously, "I-I was just wondering.. I do need to know where my superiors are.."

"You like him… am I right..?"

"N-No… I don't! What would give you that stupid idea Godric?!" she whispered exasperated The blush almost fixed on her cheeks.

"I'm always right… you two are made for each other, you know that..?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

She looked at him with irritation, "How are we…? I'm dying to know.." she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, the cotton medical gown brushed against her skin.

He pointed at her, "Right there, the crossing of the arms thing… he only does it when he's irritated, like you're doing right now.." He smirked, "Not only that, but he's just as bullheaded as you, also he's really into his work. He hasn't had a single close person in his life, he's been alone for a very long time. He really likes you, Lina.."

"What…? Yeah right, you could've fooled me… if he liked me so much, why did he fucking throw me through a wall..?" she huffed, tears welling up in her eyes, "All he's capable of feeling is hate, he's so contemptible."

"Oh come on, Lina… if all he could do was hate, we would've been dead long ago.. He keeps making excuses that we're his "assets", in all honesty.. I consider him a friend. As little as he's been there for me, he was still there… and even though he hurt you Lina, he was here last night watching you sleep.. You need to know more about him to understand how he thinks. Hell, I was lucky I figured him out somewhat in the span of two years." He sighed, looking at her, "He's alone.. Or so he thinks, that's why he needs us. Some part of him wants to keep his humanity. He really likes you Lina… I'm pretty sure he can't stop thinking of you and that's why he's Über bitchy, he wasn't like this before you got here… you've affected him.." Godric smiled, pausing himself to let Lina absorb the details.

She was spellbound, never in a million years would she believe that Wesker had a soul left, even if it was just a fragment of one. With the newfound knowledge, she felt heavy, the burden of knowing how much he suffers on a daily basis made her heart twinge, "So he's not that great of a person but… he still has a human soul left in him… I doubt I've had that much of an effect.. But I'll tell you the truth, Godric… I've never felt this way about any man or monster, not that I've known many monsters, in my entire existence, I don't need to know much about him to know how I feel… I'd still love to know more… though…" she smiled, "Please, tell me as much information as you know…"

Godric nodded, diving into the tall, dark, and mysterious, man that was Wesker to give Lina as many facts as possible.

They talked for many hours before finishing the conversation, ending the day.


	4. Surprise part 1

**AN: **Hey again people! My cold is getting better! Thanks to you guys who reviewed and wished me well! It gave me almost super strength to continue writing when I almost blew up my computer with my sneezes!!! ^__^ I deeply appreciate it.

Also, I don't mean to rush my chapters out there... It's just that i'd rather try and work on them for about a week or so before posting so that way i'm not rushing but, with this story... i'm taking my time, I assure you.. It's just that, I don't want it to be incomplete forever. And lemme tell you right now, it's not going to be a short story! hehe. I've got many chapters planned out for it, some i'm still working on.. I've just got one question if any would like to answer..

Is it wrong to have a really long fan fiction..? I'm just curious.. I don't want the story to seem dragged out for a long time and people won't want to read anymore... I enjoy my story I just want every one else to as well. Am I trying too hard? Ahh... I must be rambling. Anyways! Have fun reading!

There will be either two or three parts to this chapter, i'm just not sure yet. :3

**

* * *

**

**Surprise!!**

The next couple of days went quickly, turning into weeks. It was almost time for Wesker's imminent return. As the days went by, Godric helped Lina get back up to speed as her recuperation was almost complete, moving back into Wesker's quarters, she was up and walking around in that time. They both finished their work on the P30, also looking into the serum that Wesker needs to regulate his powers, ending up perfecting it so that it lasts longer. Godric and Lina became very good friends over the short period of time. They both had a plan for Wesker's return, a plan that might make or break Wesker…

Godric walked in as Lina sat at the edge of the bed in Wesker's quarters, fully dressed in her lab coat, black t-shirt and pants. He smiled widely, "Ready for today…? We need to be quick though, we don't know when he'll be back…"

She nodded happily, "I need to find the perfect outfit…."

"That won't be hard, you have the perfect body for anything. You could wear a garbage bag and make it look fashionable.." he snickered, "But… I know what you mean, you told me your sizes a week or so back, so I went out and picked you three dresses I thought would make Wesker's mouth drop to the floor…"

Lina smiled happily as Godric lay three dresses on the bed beside each other, "Thank you so much Godric!!" she rushed over and hugged him tightly.

He gasped jokingly for air, "It was no problem… I want this to go well too, you know…"

"Yes I know.. Now… I love the red one in middle.." she pointed to a gorgeous strapless red dress. Grabbing it quickly, taking it to the washroom. She closed the door behind her and stripped down to bare essentials, slipping on the dress. It fit like a glove, perfectly and beautiful.. Lina came out of the bathroom in the silky scarlet gown. Godric was in awe.. She smiled widely, "It fits perfectly!!" The gown hugged her luscious curves tightly, making her so enthralling. He clapped, laughing, "It's perfect! All you need now is your hair done and some make-up."

She grinned, "I know what to do from here…" With that she was gone into the bathroom again, putting on a luscious red lipstick, black eyeliner and a touch of mascara. She smiled, satisfied with the end result of the make-up. _Now onto the hair…_ She picked up a curling iron, taking her long brown hair and curling it, leaving her satisfied with the bouncy curls.

Lina stepped out of the bathroom again, "Did you happen to get black high heel shoes too?"

He turned around and smiled, "Yup, there in the box still.." he picked up the box off of the bed, handing it to her. Taking this time to put away the other dresses.

"Thanks" she took it and smiled, sitting down in Wesker's chair, she opened the box. Surprise took hold of her as she picked up the high heels, "They're gorgeous," she announced as she placed them on her feet. She stood, her look was complete and it was ethereal.

"We've got to show you to everyone before Wesker gets back…Gives me time to announce the party for him as well…" he smirked, holding out his arm, "Shall we..?"

Lina wrapped her arm around his, sucking in a breath of sheer terror. Truth be told she was nervous, "Yes, let's go.."

They both walked out into the hall, walking with trepidation on the outcome of their hard work.

As they entered the staff room, it went silent. All eyes were on Lina as she gracefully entered the room with Godric, a goddess in her own right. She waved to the 30 men who were scattered throughout the room, "Hi, everyone…"

Davis stood up and whistled, "Holy shit! It's Lina!!"

Whispers and whistles were heard throughout, making Lina blush. Godric cleared his throat, "Attention everyone!! We're going to throw a congratulatory/masquerade party for Wesker! He doesn't know so keep your mouths shut!"

Godric walked over to the door, opening it while pulling a bag from the outside of it, placing the bag on one of the tables. He walked back over to Lina's side, letting her latch on to his arm again.

"Or what..?" cried one of the men from the now gathered crowd.

"Or you'll make me sad.." Lina unlatched from Godric's arm, stepping out in front of them, putting on the most heartbreaking face.

They all yelled, "We'll do it!!"

She smiled and nodded, snaking her arm back around Godric's, "Did I do good..?"

Godric smiled, "You did awesome!! Man you've got some seducing moves in there, huh..?"

She blushed again, "N-No way…" she waved her free hand in front of her.

Suddenly, as if almost on queue, Godric's cellphone rang, "Yello…?"

"Godric… the mission was a success, I will be there most immediately.. Our helicopter is about to land.." said the silken voice.

"Alright, Wesker…"

"Is she… alright…?" Wesker asked, showing concern.

"Oh she's fine, Sir.. I took care of her…" Godric chuckled devilishly.

Wesker's voice tensioned, "What do you mean _you took care of her_..?"

"I just did Sir, gotta go!"

"Wait Godri---" click.

Godric chuckled, _That will get him here in no time.._

Lina stood there and shook her head, _I hope this goes alright…_ She watched as the men shuffled around, placing drinks out and music. She smiled and walked over to the CD player, placing in one of her CD's.

Wesker's face turned sour, his eyes flickering red. _What does he mean he took care of her_…?!? It had now been a month and with the Rockfort Island mission something of a success, he just wanted to get back to the facility where he could be fully in charge again. After hearing Godric on the phone he worried slightly. The helicopter not having landed yet, he jumped off, landing gracefully on the cement pad. Quickly walking past security, he kicked in the door to the facility. His pace quickened as he saw many men pass him, heading down the stairs onto the main floor. He practically leapt from landing to landing downward, his mind racing with thoughts again. _They entered the Staff room…I need to find out what's going on…_

He opened the door to the Staff room dramatically, it was pitch black. His eyes went red, adjusting to the darkness.

Just then, the light flicked on revealing 40 or so men standing around Godric, with eccentric masks on, they yelled out, "Congratulations!!!"

Wesker scowled, "What is the meaning of this, Godric..?"

Godric walked up to him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "This is all for you…"

He grabbed Godric's wrist, throwing it off of his shoulder, "You are asking for it, who came up with this…?"

Music was turned on in the far side of the room by one of the men, playing a melodic song called _**Because I love you by September**_. Wesker grimaced at the sounds.

"I didn't come up with it by myself, of course…" he guided Wesker's eyes to look into the crowd with his hand pointing, "I had help…"

The crowd parted, revealing Lina. Davis pushed her out lightly, coaxing her to go forward to Wesker. She walked over to him slowly, blushing.

_Beautiful… delicate… angelic.. _Wesker's mind had almost fallen to pieces at the sight of Lina… His mind suddenly changed. _What is she doing dressed like that out here? With all these despicable men. This is unacceptable. _He walked to her quickly, grabbing her by the wrist he dragged her embarrassingly to the door, "PARTY IS OVER!! EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!!" He waited a moment then watched the men scatter, one man plugging out the CD player completely. The rest cleaned up the mess, taking off the masks and then disappeared.

Lina looked at him as he dragged her down the hall, "What's wrong…? You don't like…?" she blushed, for a brief moment letting her eyes wander Wesker. She didn't know how much she missed him until he was right there, her heartbeat pulsed through her veins quickly. Her heart was racing and she was sure he felt it.

He shook his head, no words came from his mouth. How could they? He didn't even know what to think of all this mess, should he be angry? Should he show.. "Happiness"? His mind was always in thought now a days and he detested it.

They reached his quarters, he opened the door quickly, tossing her in while entering the room. Wesker slammed the door shut, staring at it for awhile. Furiously he removed his long leather overcoat, throwing it onto the bed.

Lina inhaled sharply at the sight of the holstered gun hanging beneath Wesker's left armpit. Almost as if he felt her stare, he removed the harness from around his shoulders tossing the apparatus alongside his coat.

Snapping out of her daze, she walked up to him, her heels clacking on the metal floor, "Wesker…?"

He sighed, punching the door sideways, leaving a large dent. He was furious, all of his hard work was down the drain because of her.

"Please… Wesker.. Speak to me, I'm sorry…" She touched his shoulder gently, gauging his reaction.

"Ms. Holtz, what in the hell did you think you were doing? Parading yourself around like that…? Who were you trying to impress?" He turned around to face her, crossing his arms, "It's unbelievably uncalled for.." He looked her up and down, his heart beating slightly faster then normal. He hugged himself tighter, almost cracking his ribs trying to make the beating slow.

Lina placed both hands on his arms, "Please… don't do that, you'll hurt yourself.." she stroked his arm.

Wesker took hold of her wrist with one hand, taking his shades off for a brief moment, "Look at me, Ms. Holtz…"

She did as she was told, "I see beautiful blue eyes… What's the matter with that…?"

In an instant, the azure eyes turned fiery red, his teeth slightly bared, "Can you see it now…?" His grip was tightening around her wrist, she winced, "I am NOT human… I haven't been for a while… Please, stop trying to convince me otherwise…" He let go, putting his shades back on.

"I don't care what you say, Wesker… I want to help you… I want to do anything for you…" She looked at him longingly, "I …. lo--"

He interjected forcefully, "You do NOT, such a notion is utter falsehood.." Wesker scowled, she didn't seem to want to listen to anything he had to say. Which in truth, he somewhat liked.

Lina frowned, standing just inches from him, "You can't scare me.. If you want to kill me, then do it… but there's nothing else in my life left. As much as you'd hate to hear it, you're the only thing in my life worth living for," her voice quivered with anger, "And no matter how much you push me Wesker, I'll still be there…" with those words spoken, tears trickled down her soft cheeks.

"There is something Clinically wrong with you, Ms. Holtz… I think that one day I hit you a little too hard.." Wesker smirked slightly, he started to pace slowly, "What are we to do of this…?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "I… don't know.. Maybe it's best if you kill me…" she walked over to him, kneeling down, "Make it quick.." She closed her eyes, her head tilted up.

_What a daft human_. Wesker sighed, shrugging his shoulders before readying himself, "If that's what you want.." His eyes flashed ruby and in a split second, his hand was pointed at her chest, just inches from her heart. Something was wrong. He looked down, his hand was inches from her chest but it wouldn't penetrate. As much as he forced it to, it wouldn't move, as if some barrier was protecting her from all harm. He knew his feelings for her were developing and that's why it was harder for him to do, what was in his mind, the right thing and kill her. He growled furiously, fixing his posture, "What's wrong with me..?!?!" Wesker walked over to the nearest wall, smashing it head on with his fist, leaving a rather large crater-like hole.

Lina opened her eyes, getting up off of the floor sighing with relief, "Wesker…?" She walked over to him again, touching his hand, "You need to relax…" Taking his hand, she led him to the bed.

He walked with her to the bed, sitting down beside her, still holding her hand, "What are you doing, Ms. Holtz…?" He frowned.

She smiled, "May I?" She waited for his nod before taking of his sunglasses, revealing his cerulean eyes, "There…" She giggled.

Wesker narrowed his eyes, "What..?" he was curious as to why she was laughing even slightly. In his mind, he was also wondering why the sickness in his stomach was easier to manage now.

"You look better without your sunglasses," she smiled again.

He _hated_ that smile, and yet loved it at the same time, "Do I now…?" He smirked, one eyebrow raised.

Lina shook her head and chuckled, "I forgot you had an ego…"

"Who said this..?" He instantly gave a scowl, wondering who would have gave her this information. _Godric… it has to be.. _"Godric's going to pay for this!!" he hissed.

She started to laugh loudly, waving her hand in front of her, "N-no it wasn't Godric… It was half the men in this facility.." she was still amazed at the fact that he hadn't even moved his hand. She traced his fingers with hers lightly, blushing at the thought of being able to be this close to him without any physical violence. She'd enjoy every moment however long it lasted.

Wesker shuddered, not the usual shudder mind you. This one was different, it was almost of delight, "Ms. Holtz…" He was at a loss for words, he couldn't think of what he was going to say.

Closer and closer, Lina inched herself to Wesker until she felt his arm brush her skin. She leaned in, closing her lips on his. His lips were cold but the fire that ignited on contact was inexplicable. It coursed through her veins and made her heart beat ten fold, her whole body quivered.

He couldn't believe she kissed him! Strangely, he wasn't regretting it. He pulled her closer while the kiss deepened, wrapping his arms around her. His tongue parted her lips as she rubbed her hand along his well muscled chest. He was enjoying himself in a different way for the first time in awhile. Wesker ended the kiss abruptly, the passion in his blue eyes shining through, "What have you done to me, Ms. Holtz…?"

She sighed, still in his embrace with the taste of him on her lips, she looked into his eyes, "Please, Wesker… It's Lina.. You should know by now.. And I don't know what I've done but, I don't regret it." She hugged him, listening to his rapid heart beat. If she was to die right now, she wouldn't care. That kiss was worth 22 years of misery.

Wesker shook his head, still holding her, "I think I'd much prefer calling you Ms. Holtz.."

"Please, Wesker… all I ask is for you to call me Lina," she looked up at him, trying to move from the embrace but he held her still, "Wesker..?"

He grimaced, _I can't believe I'm going to do this, I must be insane _"Fine, If I must call you Lina.. Then you must call me Albert.."

Lina smiled widely, "Really? I can..?" she was getting excited and he could see it in her eyes. She giggled.

"Not amongst the vermin, however.. I need to uphold some superiority around here.." He frowned, thinking long and hard about what he'd just done. _My life is a mess, I need to concentrate on my plans first and foremost, Lina cannot interfere anymore then she already is. _He sighed, "Another thing, you can have your "party". Make sure Godric gets everything you need…but I'd prefer more discretion in the future. " He got up from her embrace and walked over to his brooding chair, taking the seat.

"What..? Your not coming..?" she got up from the bed, putting her hand on his shoulder, "It won't be the same without you there, you're the disgruntled killjoy of honor..." she smirked, stroking his slicked blonde hair, gauging his reaction again.

Wesker looked up, swatting her hand away, he smoothed the stray hairs back into place, "Not the hair, and you'd honestly think I'd go to a…" he stopped for a brief moment.

"Masquerade party..?" she interjected informatively, giving him a narrow-eyed look.

"Yes, an idiotic masquerade party.." He chuckled low, laughing at his own sarcastic remark.

Lina huffed, straightening out her dress, "Whatever, sourpuss. I'll go without you… I know all the guys would be happy to dance with me.." she grinned, grabbing the mask she had forgotten on the table earlier. It was a beautiful feathered mask, covering just around her eyes and the bridge of her nose. The hues of the feathers were remarkably angel like, soft and pale, making Lina's beautiful blue eyes stand out.

His mouth dropped slightly at the sight of her, "You think I'm going to let you dance with any ill-mannered man out there..?" he gave her a sour look.

She smirked, giving him a small wink in regards to his question, "Oh, by the way… I got you one too.." she went over to the closet on the other side of the room, pulling out a wooden box. She handed it to him.

Wesker inspected the box carefully, taking in every little detail the box had to offer him, he opened it slowly. Inside the box, an exquisite jewel encrusted mask lay on top of lined red velvet, the mask was black as night with horns sticking out from the sides. It was menacingly stunning, "I don't know what to say," he said in a monotonous tone, expertly disguising how he felt at that moment. _I've never seen it's equal.. It's immaculate._

"Will you come then…? It would make me very happy!" she said joyfully, watching a small smirk dance on his lips, it was quickly replaced with a contorted look.

He sighed, finally giving in "If you insist! Give me a moment.."

As he walked over to the bed to reclaim his jacket, she turned around walking out of the room, wanting the reveal to be a surprise to her, "I'll be waiting.."

He closed the door behind her, the mask and jacket in hand, groaning. _I can't believe this.. What have I become?_

A sudden dizziness overtook him and his vision blurred for several seconds at a time. He ground his teeth, instantly seething. It had only been 4 hours since his last dose. His intervals were losing their efficiency at a devastating rate. Scrambling for his jacket pocket, he groaned in pain, grabbing the needle out of it and quickly injecting himself. He sighed in relief as he slowly regained his sight, the pain passing leaving a dull trace of a headache. Throwing the needle in the garbage he shook his head. _I need to find a better formula, one that lasts longer. _Wesker put on his jacket, taking off his glasses, he placed them on the sink's ledge. He took the mask and placed it on his face, lifting the band for the mask over his head. A mirrored image of him in a mask made him sigh in displeasure. _As much as it is amazing.. I feel… ridiculous.. _Wesker shook his head, opening the door to the bathroom and made his "long" journey to the staff room.


	5. Surprise part 2

**Surprise!**

By the time Lina made it back to the staff room, everyone was already there. Fully dressed in masquerade attire, she turned to Godric, "What? So I eavesdropped a little.." She smiled as Godric said this. Lina started to pace the floor moments later. One thing she didn't like was waiting and it was a horrible thing to be impatient with someone such as Wesker. He was more of the calculated, take-your-time kind of person and she was more of the gotta-get-everything-done-quick kind. She stood there for a moment wondering what he would look like with the mask on, she smirked. _Hmm.. His hair would be the same for sure, but this time no sunglasses… _She went further picturing him naked and well muscled, wearing the mask on his penis. A giggling fit soon ensued. Before long, Godric was beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Lina…?"

She was still dazed, he sighed and shook his head, "LINA!"

The sudden piercing sound of Godric's voice woke her up, "Ahhh..?" she smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry… I was just… thinking about how much further we can progress with Wesker's serum.. I-I mean we already have extended the duration to lasting 24 hours now…" Clearing her throat, she smiled lightly, "Is there something wrong…?"

He shook his head, sighing, "That's all well and good but we're gonna have to tell him sometime, I do think he'll be pretty pissed if we keep his progressed serum a secret. He might need it for another mission. Also, I was just.. Well.. Bored since you left. Or were forcefully dragged out.." He smirked, "Is he even coming to this thing? Or did he just dodge the bullet?…he's rather good at that you know."

Lina sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes, "I would think he knows better, I know where his quarters are.."

"Man, have you seen some of the lovely 'hunnies' in here..?!?!" Davis yelled from across the room, waving frantically and pointing to another slim woman with long brown hair in a black dress, her face adorned by one of the many miscellaneous masks Lina had dispensed throughout the crowd.

She suddenly took notice then that Godric wasn't wearing one, punching his arm playfully while waving back politely to Davis, "What's up with you…? Why aren't you wearing your mask?"

"I um.. Just don't want to..? It would be awesome to disguise myself so Wesker couldn't find me and beat me because, I'm sure once he's found out we had made such progress, particularly without his control-freaky authorization, he'll get all _glowy_ eyed just for me! I'd just rather go 'naked'."

Her facial expression went from semi-serious to a grin, bursting at the seams in a split second, she'd inexplicably pictured Wesker again, wearing the same "items" in the same places as in her day dream, she couldn't help but laugh stridently, making some people in the room turn to look at her, she gently wiped tears away, "Oh Goddy… "Naked"? I'm only guessing you mean without the mask, right…?"

Godric laughed, "Of course! You think I'm crazy enough to streak here?!?!" He pointed to Davis for a brief moment, "One, that guy wouldn't let me live it down, he'd tease me constantly and two, the Wesker element and how badly I'd get my ass kicked for indecent exposure." He wiped pretend sweat away from his forehead, suddenly smirking, "But Davis is right, there sure are a lot of hunnies in here!!"

"Oh god, you men are unbelievable…" she shook her head and smiled. Faintly from across the room, she could hear the music playing. _Wow, I didn't hear it this whole time.. _, "Hey Davis!" she yelled, smiling all the while, "Turn up the music!"

"Will do!" Davis shouted back as he went over to the CD player, turning the volume up.

The music echoed through the room and Lina liked what she heard, _Aqualung… I love this song, I'll put a spell on you.. _"Goddy! I looove this song, wanna dance?" she smirked, taking his hand and leading him to the center of the floor.

Godric was stunned, but never the less happy to see that nothing managed to dampen Lina's spirit. Being dragged out of the room by Wesker in front of everyone must've been embarrassing. He took her hand and snaked one arm around her waist. Wesker was one lucky son of a bitch, Lina was beautiful, intelligent and fun, he was very lucky to have her, even if she didn't quite have him the same way. But they'd fix that…

Lina smiled lightly, "Your most likely right about what you said earlier…"

"What am I right about now…?" his eyes were widened by the comment.

"About Wesker not coming…" she sighed, "I knew it was too good to be true.."

The grand entrance Wesker made at that moment practically forced everyone to crane their necks to see him. All the girls swooned and bickered excitedly, while Lina was, in another daze, astonished. Somewhat because of how debonair he looked even without wearing the mask's matching suit, but mostly due to lack of sunglasses. He was wearing the mask she gave him! He was so elegant and handsome.. _Oh, my lucky day! Hey… I can't believe he always enters when we talk about him…I bet he does it on purpose, that egomaniac just loves to hear his own name! _She noticed him look around the crowd, obviously uncertain which one was Lina. She smirked, "Godric, I'm going to dance with Davis.. Alright..?" Ending the dance, Godric nodded as Lina quickly and quietly made her way over to Davis, he could see her lips move, asking Davis to dance while he smiled widely. Davis turned to Godric and have him a thumbs up, Godric shook his head.

A woman walked up to Godric, asking to dance, "Well sure! I'm a professional dancer, you know.." He smirked.

Lina danced with Davis, all the while watching as Wesker pulled Godric from the new woman, telling him something while shaking his finger at him, she giggled, "Davis… look.. Wesker thinks that's me.." Davis turned his head in the direction Lina was looking, they both watched in amazement as Wesker took this girl's hand and danced closely with her, while Godric stood there with his arms crossed, fuming. He turned his head to look at Lina and Davis, he could see they were giggling. Godric pointed to Wesker and mouthed to Lina "Do something.." She shook her head and grinned, finally throwing Godric a bone, Lina motioned to Davis ..

"Wesker!" the call echoed across the room struggling against the music, and hastily Wesker turned to face the oncoming sound.

Davis grinned, "Your dancing with the wrong lady…" He laughed as Wesker's face suddenly turned sour.

Wesker cringed as he slowly turned back to the woman, "You, are not Lina.."

The woman shook her head, lifting her mask ever so slightly. His face suddenly went red, either in anger or in embarrassment which would have been a newfound emotion. He suddenly dropped his hands from her, turning to Godric before walking away, "Carry on!" he said, giving Godric the go ahead before heading over to Lina and Davis. He walked more rapid and threatening.

Lina smirked before Wesker got to her, as he stopped abruptly in front of Davis, "I'm cutting in.." He outstretched his hand for Lina, which she gladly accepted, also turning to Davis, "Thank you for the dance."

Davis gulped before heading to the other side of the room, surprised and fortunate that Wesker was uncharacteristically being so lenient. Davis sought the punch table to wash his heart back down his throat.

"You look beautiful Lina…" the words caught her off guard as Wesker swayed her in his arms to the music.

_..Floating here like this with you _

_Underneath the stars_

_Alight for 13 billion years_

_The view is beautiful_

_And ours alone tonight_

_Underneath the stars.._

She smiled, "You really think so…?" briefly looking down at herself before her eyes wandered back to his.

He nodded, his movements were so quick but soft, making her head swirl in a dizzying and satisfying effect, "You really do."

"Well, you look amazing.." She got up on her tip toes for a quick moment to whisper delicately in his ear, "Albert…"

He felt the hot breath against his neck and ear, making him shudder in delight. He sighed lightly while his mind swam with explicit thoughts.

The song had ended and a more upbeat dance track came on. Wesker spun Lina around so her back was facing him, he pulled her in closer, his one hand closely entwined with hers and his other holding her abdomen. He swayed with her quickly, planting his face close to the back of her head while his hot breath now caressed her neck, he smirked as she leaned back into it.

Lina sighed with pleasure, never in a million years would she picture herself in this position with a man like Wesker. As she swayed with him, she suddenly felt a poke in the back of her. Her eyes widened once she knew what it was, when she gasped she heard Wesker chuckle darkly. It seemed as if Wesker's urges were displayed in other places, with the sudden rise of attention coming from his pants. In complete shock, Lina was preparing to faint.

Wesker must've felt this and gave them some space, he smiled, "Are you alright…?"

She nodded frantically, her eyes still wide in shock, "Um… I-I didn't… know that I had that effect on you…"

He chuckled, "Well, now you know.." His face turned serious, "Just don't go telling Godric or any of your other hoodlum friends.."

Snapping out of the shock, she smiled lightly, "Oh don't worry they don't need to know… they'd most likely get jealous of you anyway.." she shrugged a bit.

"I know… I'm just that sexy.." He almost cackled in contentment, using both hands to push back his already smoothed blonde hair arrogantly.

"Why do you always smooth your hair back..?" she looked at him inquisitively, "I mean, is it a habit..?"

He nodded lightly, "It tends to take over your thought process and without knowing, you end up doing it subconsciously."

She smiled lightly, "Oh.. Well, I do things like that sometimes. Like playing with my hair.. Sometimes I even chew on it.." her mouth opened slightly, in shock that she'd tell him something so very personal without even a thought.

Wesker laughed, "Ah I see, well I think it'd be better to chew a pencil then hair. Yours is too beautiful to ruin.." He was amazed by her and how she had such an effect on him in such a short time. _I have to admit to myself sooner or later.. I.. love her.. _He had been deliberating on telling her when he left for Rockfort Island. He just thought it to be too soon to say such things without even thinking about the consequences or if it would work out. _She would be in the way a lot and there would be many chances for someone to kidnap and blackmail me with her, resulting in chaos and disruption of my plans… is that a risk I'm willing to take for her..? _

Inhaling her scent was all to familiar with him now, he'd do this any chance he got. His mind always clearing of any present worries once he breathed her in. He sighed, while his body so badly yearned for her, he needed to come to terms with how he was feeling and compose it. That would be the only way his plans could work. He wanted her and he had to have her tonight, "Lina…? How long is this party supposed to be..?"

"Why do you ask..?" Her eyebrows were raised in question, "Did you need to leave..?"

He shook his head, trying to sound convincing enough, "No, I just thought if everyone stayed up too late… they wouldn't work efficiently tomorrow.. Shall we end this and retire for the night…?"

Lina gulped, _okay did he just say "we"? _A polite smile disguised the feelings of worry that tore into her, "I think that would be best.." She escaped quickly from the embrace, her arm was suddenly caught by his hand.

"Where are you going..?" he purred closely in her hear, suddenly inches away from her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, the result of his breath again on her sent shivers through her body. She wondered what was up with him..? _Why is he talking so seducti-- Oh… crap.. _

She faltered, stuttering lightly, "I-I umm… Was going to tell everyone to go now..?" Lina was wide-eyed and confused, "Did you not want me to..?"

Wesker nodded with a grin, "I changed my mind, let them have their fun.. You and I my dear Lina… we have something to talk about…"

As he led her through the crowd, trying not to attract any attention, she watched him. It was something she loved to do, almost like a hobby. Lina loved being near him, feeling the air between them forever intense. She always wondered what kind of man she would attract and feeling that the outcome right now wasn't bad, she was content in herself. Her thoughts were quickly banished as they neared his quarters, stopping briefly at the door, "What's going on, Albert..?" she probed, now that no one was around she was ecstatic she could call him by his first name.

He smirked, his eyes transfixed on her, "Lina…" was all that he uttered before opening the door, leading her in to the room. Closing the door, he turned to her as she walked over to his bed, he took off his mask, "Lina… I can't help but think that kiss was a mistake…" He sighed, coming to rest beside her, placing the mask on the table, "You're an employee and something like this can't be tolerated.. I have to take action."

Lina glared at him, "A mistake..?" She clenched her fist, taking off her mask while placing it on the table, "No, a mistake is when I mix two vials in the wrong batch together, a mistake is when Godric lets the Hunters out. That kiss.." she turned her head away, shamed at the sight of him, "That kiss was not a mistake, it was more like a miracle.." She paused for a brief moment, turning slightly to look down at his hands, "Then again, I'm sure you don't believe in miracles.. You don't believe in anything but yourself and what you need to become.." Looking up at him for a brief moment, her eyes brimming with tears.

That's all it took, one tiny frown from her sent him over the edge. He couldn't stand her being distressed, it ripped at his heart with great agony, "Then… I guess I'm going to make another miracle happen.."

Suddenly, the room fell silent and in one quick motion, Wesker had pulled her onto his lap, moving strands away from her face. He smiled before claiming her lips, licking them lightly with flicks of his tongue. As he kissed her passionately, he moved one hand to the small of her back pressing her closer to him. Wanting to feel her exquisitely soft skin against his no matter what the cost.

She pushed her hands against his chest lightly to end the kiss, "W-what are you…?"

He smirked, pressing his finger to her lips, "Shh… hush, my pet.. We both need this right now.." When she nodded in agreement he smiled widely, removing his finger from her lips and placing his hand back on her neck, tipping her slightly lower to intensify his kiss. He wanted her, not even knowing how badly as his hand slipped higher to the back of her zipper, slowly undoing her silky dress.

Lina moaned lightly into his mouth, not being able to close her eyes for a moment. As the kiss ended, his gaze captured her fully. She was almost immobilized laying there in his arms as he stripped her, leaving her mentally shocked and physically in naught but knee high stockings and her undergarments. The goose bumps slowly rose on her skin as he tossed the dress to the floor, his eyes wandering her hungrily as he moved slightly to pick her up and lay her on the bed.

"Your beautiful, Lina…" he smiled, towering over top of her, a hand on either side of her head. Leaning in to kiss her, he held himself up with one hand as the free hand roamed her body. Touching, feeling, stroking.. He didn't want to stop any of it, her body was so soft and sultry.

Stopping him briefly to undo her bra, take off her stockings and to escape from the underwear covering what he wanted most. She smirked, finally working up the courage to do anything to him. _I may as well, I love the guy.. And I'm sure he wants to fuck my brains out.. It's been awhile since I had anything sexual anyway._ Her arms wrapped around his strong neck, she pulled him down closer to her now exposed body while heat emanated from her, whispering in his ear, "Why do you get to keep your clothes on, that's not very fair… I want it off.." She grinned widely.

Wesker looked at her through lustful eyes, he licked his lips, "Life's not fair, pet.. But I believe I did promise you a miracle.. So as you wish, but only this time.." He chuckled darkly as he got off of her, standing up in front of the bed as he slowly took off his coat, slowly unbuckled his belt while expertly kicking off his boots. He finished with his pants and shirt, revealing a well muscled man, who was well endowed. He was completely naked in front of a woman for the first time in centuries, it felt.

Lina almost went in shock, _He's so sexy. God, I want to fuck him now! _Her lust clouded over her judgment as she got up and practically jumped him, crushing her lips to his while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up by her backside, his immense strength making it easy to hold her at all, that and the fact that she weighed next to nothing. His groin pressed against her, making him shudder while a moan was heard from Lina's soft lips, "Are.. You ready for this, Lina…?" he asked delicately, showing Lina a side she'd never seen before. She expected him to be rough and tumble but he was actually quite gentle with her, she was somewhat disappointed with that but was equally happy with not being beaten up. She giggled lightly at the thought, "Hun… I've been ready for ya since I first saw you…" A grin plastered on her face as she released her legs, her feet gently touching the ground.

Wesker smiled as she led him to the bed, pushing him down with some force that he didn't think she had. He thought Lina was strong willed but weak physically, obviously that was a great misconception. He felt her straddle him, anchoring herself above him slightly, which made him tense. _I'm usually in control, this isn't something I was expecting.._

"The question is, are you ready for this Albert…?" she smiled lightly, rubbing a hand along his hard chest, waiting impatiently for his answer. He just smirked confidently, not answering her question. He still wanted to give the implication that he was in control. He ran his hands up and down her sides, squeezing her thighs lightly.

Lina deliberated for a moment before taking him into her forcefully without consent. The look on Wesker's face was priceless, or so she thought. His eyes were wide, mouth agape, and for the first time she could swear he was actually surprised. She bit her lip and moaned in satisfaction, noticing that he was smiling with lustful eyes, she stopped abruptly, "Is there something the matter…?"

Wesker smirked, taking her waist and pulling her body down forcefully to his, continuing that cycle, "You're a rough little woman, aren't you..?" He said, his voice slightly breaking from his labored breathing. He enjoyed this. He also enjoyed and took pride in the fact that the woman that he loved was so forceful even when she knew what and who he was, "Do you really want to try that persona on..? Because I can most guarantee I can break you of that…"

She scoffed, still continuing with the pace, quickening it slightly. Her own breath soon becoming labored, "I'd like to see you try, hun.." she'd come to love teasing him, it was another of her "Albert Wesker" hobbies. Her heart raced at the thought of being on top of him, she'd never thought this would happen.

Suddenly he pulled her off of him without much effort, pushing her down to lay on the bed. He smirked, in a matter of seconds he'd managed to change positions, spreading her legs apart as she lay there stunned. He entered her with a moan escaping his lips as his thrust slowly deepened, leaning in for a moment, he whispered in her ear, "Don't ever underestimate me, my darling…"

"I can't believe.. You just.." she managed through pants, she was close.

Almost as if on queue, Wesker increased his thrusts, giving her what she so longed for. The smile he gave was seductive, "Is this what you want..?" he purred.

Lina moaned in response, arching her back slightly. A wave of pleasure soon consumed her as she released, goose bumps covering her body. She sighed lightly, "Albert hunny… please come for me…"

He bit his lip instinctively, drawing a bit of blood. He groaned in satisfaction as he released soon after, his heart beating rapidly. Wesker pulled out slowly, laying himself beside her. The bliss he felt was indescribable, Godric was obviously right.

"Awww, Albert… your bleeding. Here, let me.." she turned to face him, bringing her head up slowly to kiss his bloody lip.

He stopped her abruptly, holding her face gently in his hands, "No… Lina it's best if you don't. You don't want to end up like me, now do you…?" He frowned, thinking of how she would end up. _If she turns out like me that would be better then actually dying from the virus.. _

She sighed while looking into his now saddened eyes, "I'm sorry, Albert… I didn't mean to make you upset.." Lightly touching his face, she smiled, "Does that mean I can't kiss you until it heals..?"

He chuckled, looking at her, "Unfortunately, but don't worry.. It won't take long to heal, maybe a day at the most." He sighed, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, "Lina..?"

"Yes..?" she said as she wriggled closer to him, her arm draping over his chest which slowly turned into an embrace. She lay her head on his chest waiting anxiously to hear what he had to say.

He shook his head and looked down at her, "Nothing my sweet, just rest. You've had a long day… as have I.." He leant down, kissing her forehead gently, "Goodnight.."

Lina yawned while giving him a quick 'goodnight'. She hugged him closer to her, kissing his chest lightly before falling asleep.

Once he heard her breathing slow to a constant pace, he sighed. _She's asleep now, I can get up... I need to clear my head.. _He slowly untangled himself from her embrace, getting up from the bed and picking up his boxers and pants. He put them on, tightening his belt around his waist, then making his way to his "brooding" chair. As Wesker sat down, he looked at Lina laying there and frowned. _What the hell did I just do..? _He turned away, rubbing his temples. _I need to take my dose again…_He shook his head from all other thoughts, concentrating on finding his coat… His night wasn't over…

* * *

AN: Interesting enough..? I hope so.. Hehe... Let's just say what I have planned for the next chapter.. is going to be interesting! Arigatou gozaimasu for reading and staying with the story so far!


End file.
